Pager Blocked
by calliopesarizona
Summary: Teddy/Arizona. Smut. AU. Tenry and Calzona aren't together. Teddy is bisexual. Just another crackship drabble, enjoy.


hello, back at it again with this shit :) enjoy!

* * *

Teddy and Arizona quickly shuffled through the halls, trying - and failing - at discretely finding an empty on call room.

In their rush they continuously tripped over each other's feet, childish giggles spilling from their lips no matter how hard they tried to contain them.

"Yes," Teddy exclaimed, when she finally found an uninhabited room. She quickly flicked on the light and pulled Arizona in after her, slamming the girl against the door.

The blondes held a heated gaze, before their patience finally snapped and their lips found one another in a lustful exchange.

Arizona groaned into Teddy's lips at the heat that was settling in her core, the woman always turned her on in a matter of seconds, no matter what the situation.

Ripping off the blonde's lab coat, Teddy rejoiced in the new range of motion, her hands settling under Arizona's scrub top. The warm, soft skin beneath her hand's was like the holy grail. She could spend every second of every day just touching Arizona, running her hands up and down her back and across her stomach.

Wanting to feel more of that beautiful skin, Teddy stripped the blonde of her top, her mouth watering at the black, lace bra that was revealed, "Oh god, you're so sexy."

Arizona moaned as Teddy's lips began placing kisses across her neck with the occasional bite, "I think the clothing ratio is a little off here."

The dirty blonde smiled into Arizona's neck, her tongue drawing a path all the way up to her ear.

"Maybe you should do something about it," Teddy whispered, her teeth nibbling at Arizona's earlobe.

"You'll be the death of me, Theodora," The blonde groaned, before pushing her lover back by the waist, shedding her lab coat and shirt, and unclasping her bra with one hand.

"Show off," Teddy grinned, her eyes darkening as Arizona's hands snuck under her loosened bra to cup her breasts. She moaned as Arizona's fingers pinched her nipples, making the erected buds even harder, whilst dropping her bra to floor.

"I don't hear you complaining," Arizona said, her mouth seeking out Teddy's once more, her tongue tracing the seem of her lips for entry, which was quickly granted.

The cardio surgeon playfully nipped at the blonde's lower lip, pushing her down onto the nearest bed, "Shut up."

Arizona simply whimpered in agreement, her eyes fluttering as Teddy placed kisses on her neck and chest and stripped her of her bra.

Pausing, the dirty blonde smirked at the black lace she held, "Did you plan on getting lucky today?"

Arizona rolled her eyes, smacking her bra out Teddy's hand before forcefully pulling her lover's mouth back to her own. Teddy was such a dork.

As their kiss became heated again, the dark blonde's hands started to travel the length of her girlfriend's torso, her fingers playing with the waistband of her scrubs.

"Just take them off, Theodora," Arizona breathed, trying to catch her breath but finding it increasingly difficult as Teddy's mouth attached itself to her breast.

She simply hummed in response to the peds surgeon, her tongue trailing left to circle a pert nipple before sucking it into her mouth. This caused Arizona to moan louder, her hips bucking in desperation for Teddy to touch her.

Feeling pitiful, the dirty blonde finally moved down Arizona's body, pulling off her scrub pants along with her panties. Her girlfriend's scent immediately permeated the air and Teddy's mouth watered in anticipation to taste her.

Spreading the blonde's legs, Teddy settling between them, her lips leaving gentle kisses on Arizona's inner thighs. She wrapped her arms around her thighs to help hold down Arizona's squirming hips.

"Teddy, please," The peds surgeon begged, her clit throbbing in excitement. She could practically feel herself dripping with arousal.

"Patience," Teddy mumbled, her tongue tracing the crease where leg meet torso, so close to where Arizona really wanted her.

Her girlfriend opened her mouth to beg for Teddy's tongue once more, but the dirty blonde silenced her by licking a path up her soaked pussy.

"Hmm," Arizona moaned, her fingers finding Teddy's silky hair and getting a firm grip on it, "please."

The dirty blonde pulled slightly away, her tongue circling Arizona's clit as she looked up at the woman above her. Arizona had her eyes shut in pleasure and her teeth had a firm grip on her bottom lip. Teddy grinned in satisfaction, she was the one who made the peds surgeon delirious with arousal.

With a newfound vigor, Teddy sucked Arizona's clit into her mouth all while entering her with two fingers, causing the blonde to let out a pleasurable cry of Teddy's name.

The cardio surgeon continued to pump her fingers in and out of Arizona's wetness, her tongue and lips assaulting her bundle of nerves.

"Teddy," The blonde moaned, "don't - _mmm_ \- stop."

Oh, Teddy would never dream of it. She instead quickened the pace of her hand curling her fingers to brush again the spot that made Arizona scream - which it did. She repeated the action over and over until she could feel her lover's walls start to contract around her fingers.

"I'm _mm_ , I'm close," Arizona attempted to whimper, but instead her words each trailed off into a moan.

Teddy's mouth sucked harder on Arizona's clit and her fingers pounded faster, each thrust causing a moan to tumble from her girlfriend's lips.

"Teddy," Arizona cried as one last curl of the blonde's fingers sent her flying over the edge, her legs closing shut around Teddy's head as her hips jerked uncontrollably.

Moans and whimpers escaped Arizona's lips as Teddy slowly brought her back down to earth, her heart beating erratically as she caught her breath, "Fuck, Teddy, I - I can't take anymore."

At this Teddy finally removed her mouth and fingers from Arizona before moving back up her body and placing a kiss on her hot lips. Arizona moaned at the taste if herself on her lover's tongue, her hands moving to Teddy's back to pull her closer.

"You were loud," Teddy grinned, nibbling on the lighter blonde's ear.

"Because you did that thing with your fingers," Arizona grinned back, slowly flipping them so Teddy was on the mattress, "Let's see if _you_ can keep quiet, Theodora."

"It's on," The cardio surgeon laughed - which quickly morphed into a moan as Arizona finger's found her heat.

"Did eating me out make you this wet?" She asked even though she knew the answer was yes.

"Mmhm, it's all for you babe," Teddy smirked, her mouth falling open as Arizona started fucking her with two fingers, unbelievably slowly.

She was about to request for Arizona to speed up her movements when there was a loud knocking on the on call room door.

"Robbins! I know you're in there, the nurses saw you and Altman," Alex Karev called, his fist still pounding on the door, "I've been calling you for the past fifteen minutes. You have a pager for a reason!"

Arizona groaned in annoyance, her head falling onto Teddy's shoulder, "Go away, Alex!"

"We have trauma coming, 5 minutes out!" He said before walking away, making it clear Arizona was to be in the ambulance bay. Pronto.

The blonde reluctantly got off of the bed with a huff and started redressing.

"You're not seriously gonna leave me like this, are you?" Teddy asked in disbelief.

"I have to go, but I'll make it up to you tonight, I promise," Arizona said hurriedly, placing a kiss on Teddy's lips prior to running out of the on call room, leaving her hot, wet girlfriend hanging.

"Great," Teddy grumbled, getting up and locking the door. She would finish. Whether it be with or without Arizona.

* * *

hope u liked lol - Kylie


End file.
